$4.845 \times 10^{9} = {?}$
Explanation: $4.845 \times 10^{9} = 4.845 \times 1{,}000{,}000{,}000$ $4.845 \times 1{,}000{,}000{,}000 = 4{,}845{,}000{,}000$